Discussion of the Background
This invention relates to an exercise machine.
It is well known that when a human spinal disc is dislodged from its correct location and remains displaced for a period of time it calcifies, loses its flexibility and causes considerable pain. A treatment procedure that can be carried out by a therapist or by the sufferer himself is to repeatedly flex the spinal column in the same direction as the dislodged disc. When this spinal bending is carried out by a therapist it only takes place during short appointment periods.
Neither the treatment procedure of the therapist or the sufferer himself has met with much success because the treatment can not be sustained for long enough. On the one hand short appointment periods do not allow enough time for the therapy to be effective and on the other hand the muscular effort required limits the number of bending movements of which the patient is capable when carrying out an exercise program himself. It is also known that if the patient applies extension by his own effort pressure on the intra vertebral disc is raised. However, if the movement is provided without muscular effort the pressure is consequently lower and more beneficial.
It has now been found that if the spine is bent in the appropriate direction hundreds of times within a short time frame of several days the calcified cartilage material of the disc regains its suppleness and is able to return to its original location.